


wake me up when the murders are over [game of thrones/the purge]

by LittlefingersMustache, softfawnangel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, M/M, The Purge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlefingersMustache/pseuds/LittlefingersMustache, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfawnangel/pseuds/softfawnangel
Summary: 48 hours. A group of teens. Legal murder.Sansa Stark has just reunited with her boyfriend, Theon Greyjoy, who was away at sea for three weeks when the king issues the Purge — a national holiday where all crimes are legal for 48 hours. Sansa’s family is separated and she and Theon must find a way to survive. It won’t be easy, because several people want both of them dead. Including a certain icy-eyed bastard.





	1. the commencement

Sansa woke up the day before the Purge with a feeling of airy happiness, like today was going to be the best day of her life. 

She jumped out of bed and slid her feet into her bunny slippers, hastily pulling her red hair into a ponytail with a scrunchie around her wrist as she went down the stairs. She could hear her parents and siblings in the kitchen, and she walked in, tightening her ponytail. 

“Good morning, Sansa,” her mother called from where she was sliding pancakes from a cutting board onto Arya’s plate. Sansa went over and kissed her mother’s cheek, before grabbing a pancake from Arya’s plate and taking a bite out of it. Arya glared at her and took another pancake from the cutting board. 

Stark family breakfasts were pretty straightforward — the siblings would come down to the kitchen to find their mother cooking some sort of delicious food. They had their own places at the island in the middle of the kitchen and sat there religiously. If they had someone else over, they had to sit on the counter. 

Sansa went to her place next to Bran and drowned her pancakes in syrup. Bran raised an eyebrow at her but didn’t say anything. She wolfed down her meal quickly and then practically threw the plate in the sink, brushing past Arya as she charged up the stairs. “What’s got you so worked up?” Arya shouted after her, but Sansa ignored it, hurrying to her closet.

Their school had uniforms, but Sansa rather liked them. She quickly pulled on her long-sleeved white button-down and her gray plaid skirt, and braided her hair messily, the way that Theon liked it. She reached up to her neck as she slid her saddle shoes on, checking to see if her necklace hadn’t slipped off in the night. It was still there — the thin black chain with a kraken charm on it, that Theon had given her before he left. She smiled and went downstairs, grabbing her backpack at the door. 

The rest of her siblings were waiting at the bus stop. Arya was sitting on her phone, Bran was squinting up at the cloudy sky with an expression like he’d licked a lemon, and Rickon was scrolling through something on his phone as had his arms looped through Shireen’s legs, who was perched on his back in a piggyback ride. 

The bus rolled to a stop as Sansa arrived, and she helped Arya get Bran get into the back of the bus, into his seat next to Jojen and Meera. Sansa playfully saluted the siblings as she raced down the walkway to Margaery’s seat at the front. 

“Sansaaaaaaaa!” Her best friend squealed as Sansa plopped down next to her, throwing her arms around her. “Are you excited? I’m so excited. I’m excited for you! I think I might be more excited than you. That’s weird, isn’t it?”

Sansa giggled as the bus pulled away from the stop. “I’m excited! Just trying to keep it contained. I don’t want people to think I’m weird.” Margaery laughed. “They’re going to think you’re weird for not freaking out. Three weeks without Theon — I couldn’t go three weeks without makeup, San.”

Sansa giggled and chatted with her friend as they stopped two more times. Finally they pulled up to the front of school and Sansa shot out of her aisle set, Margaery a moment behind her. She didn’t even wait to thank the driver as she normally did. 

Vaulting her feet out onto the concrete, Sansa looked around wildly, her braid smacking her in the face multiple times. The front steps and walkways were shrouded with kids, and it was nearly impossible to spot anyone here. Margaery grabbed Sansa’s hands, joining in her search for Theon. 

“Sansa!”

Sansa whipped around, her heart beating fast, but it was only Arya’s boyfriend, Gendry. She sighed heavily and put a hand to her chest, glaring at Gendry. “Gendry, God, you almost gave me a heart attack.”

Gendry grinned. “I know. If you’re looking for Theon, he’s over there.” He pointed into the crowd of kids who were milling around in the very center of the courtyard. Gendry looked at Sansa, smiling. “On the other side of the Narrow Sea of people, on the steps.”

Sansa nodded and squeezed Margaery’s hands. The brunette nodded fiercely. “Go get ‘em, tiger.” Margaery said, releasing Sansa’s clammy hands. 

Sansa walked forward, wiping her sweaty hands on her skirt. The crowd parted as she came nearer, some of them grinning and slipping through the crowd. To alert her boyfriend she was here, Sansa thought. Her heart fluttered. 

Finally the crowd on the other side of the courtyard parted and there he was. 

Taller, his hair a bit longer, but still Theon. His sea-colored eyes lit up as he saw Sansa and rushed towards her. Sansa reacted the same way, vaulting herself towards him and into his arms. He lifted her up and twirled her around as she laughed, burying her face into his shoulder. The crowd around them clapped a little with some “Yeah, Theon, get it” sprinkled in. 

Theon finally put her down as the crowd went back to what they were doing. He smiled down at her, holding her waist. “I missed you,” He said, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Sansa giggled and swatted at him. “Not out here, you goose,” She said, ruffling his hair a bit. They pulled apart but kept clutching each other’s hands tightly. 

Sansa turned around and motioned Margaery over, who had been filming the whole thing. Margaery smiled and Theon and hugged him, commenting that he had gotten taller. Behind Theon, Yara approached, smiling widely at Sansa. The pair hugged and then Yara embraced Margaery, who blushed. 

Classes were the same: boring. Sansa fell asleep during math and chemistry class, and her hand cramped during language arts from taking so many notes. Her favorite class was Valyrian, as she had an uncanny gift for memorizing languages. As she sat down, should could tell that Ser Jorah seemed a bit uneasy. He usually cracked dry jokes as the students came in, but today he was standing rigid next to the TV that he rolled out whenever they watched documentaries and videos. 

“Today, students, we have a special message from the king himself,” he said stiffly, flicking the TV on. Sansa’s gaze flicked over to Tommen, who was in her class, and saw that he had his head in his hands, looking sad. 

The TV turned on to a bad-quality screen of the Baratheon sigil and their words — Ours is the Fury. Everyone seemed to glance over at Tommen, but if he noticed, he didn’t show it. 

Finally the screen changed to the throne room in the Red Keep. King Robert sat on it, looking large and powerful with the stag antler crown on his head. He squinted at the camera. 

"This is not a test.” He rumbled. “This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the Monarchy of Westeros. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials have not been granted immunity from the Purge and shall be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 48 hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until 2 p.m. on Thursday afternoon, when the Purge concludes. Blessed by our Seven Gods, may a nation be reborn. May the Gods be with you all."

The TV flicked off and Ser Jorah looked grim. “You have an hour to get out of school grounds.” He said very quietly. “At 2 o’clock, the purge will commence.” He seemed to swallow thickly. “May the Gods be with you.”


	2. the siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Theon escape school.

Sansa heard the screams first. 

The children all surged up at once, screaming. Some bolted out of the classroom, whilst others stayed in their desks, to stunned to move. Sansa launched herself out of her seat and grabbed her backpack, her feet and hands taking on a mind of their own. Arya, she thought weakly. Arya, Bran, Rickon. Her siblings needed her. She was the oldest Stark at Seven Kingdoms High School. It was her job to protect them. 

She ran into the fray of screaming schoolchildren in the hallway, everyone swarming around, trying to get out. Some kids broke the window and jumped out. Sansa searched the kid’s faces for her siblings, but didn’t find them. She turned to look for Tommen instead, who seemed to have a Rickon-detector in his mind at all times. But he had disappeared into the crowd. 

Sansa went to the stairs, where there seemed to be the least amount of people. She hurried downstairs, shoving past people, trying to find one of her siblings. Instead of finding them, she ran into Theon. 

“Sansa!” Theon yelled over the tumult. Sansa grabbed onto his arms, blinking away tears. “Theon,” She said. “Theon, we have to find my brothers and sister.”

Theon shook his head. “Sansa, don’t you get it? It’s every man for himself. We have to get you out of here.” He yanked Sansa along and pushed his way through the crowd of people struggling to get to the glass doors at the end of the hall. Sansa squeaked and let go of Theon’s arm. He turned around, eyes wild. “Sansa!” He yelled. Sansa shook her head. “I have to find them!” She shouted back, turning and struggling against the tide of terrified teens. 

She popped out on the other side, narrowly avoiding being trampled. Bran would be the easiest to find — he couldn’t move very fast in his wheelchair. The Reeds were no doubt with him, and Sansa hoped to see at least one of them in the crowd. Sansa didn’t think that Arya would stick around any longer than she would have to; she was most likely long gone at this point. Rickon was unpredictable, but if Shireen and Tommen weren’t with him when everyone started to freak out, he would most likely be looking for them now. 

Sansa made her way back upstairs, trying to remember Bran’s school schedule. It was 1:30 right now, and if she was in Valyrian right now, then that would mean he would’ve been in chemistry. 

She raced down the nearly empty hall to the chem classroom. She threw open the door and looked around. 

The classroom was empty. The stools to the elevated tables were on the ground and several beakers were in glass shards on the floor. She took a step in but froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

Spinning around, she opened her mouth to spit out a retort to Theon. But it wasn’t Theon. 

A boy she hadn’t seen before stood behind her, his icy eyes wild like a cornered animal’s. Raven colored curls fell into his pale face. Sansa recalled seeing him maybe once or twice in the lunchroom, always staring at her and Theon. Margaery has noticed once and had since then referred to him as Stalker Boy. 

Sansa took a step back from him, her heart beating fast. All crimes were legal for forty-eight hours. The words chased themselves around in her head as she stared at him. It was one thirty, but no one was around to stop him from killing her. He appeared to have nothing in his hands, but he could always have something hidden. He seemed like the kind of person who kept a dozen knives in an army vest. 

Instead of lashing out at her, he spoke. “You shouldn’t still be here.” He said softly. His voice was a bit soothing to Sansa. It was low and high at the same time, and had a little accent to it that Sansa couldn’t place. He hadn’t blinked once since Sansa saw him. “There’s still people hiding out on the school for any stragglers when two o’clock comes paround. You should go.”

Sansa stared at him for a few more seconds before brushing past him, bolting down the hall. The boy quickly faded from her mind as she glanced up at the clock. 

1:40. 

She had twenty minutes to get the hell away from here. 

Rushing back downstairs, she found that everyone had left. She saw some stragglers booking it across the courtyard out front, but other than that, the school was a ghost town. 

Theon was pressed up against the wall by the lockers, looking grim and lonely. When he saw Sansa he rushed over. “Are you crazy?” He said. “You could’ve gotten killed up there. Did you find anyone?”

Sansa shook her head, thinking about the blue-eyed boy she had seen in chem. “No. No one was up there. But, Theon, we have to get out of here. We have twenty minutes-“

“Before the siren, I know,” Theon said, taking Sansa’s hands. “We need to go.”

“Where?” Sansa asked as they ran towards the doors. Theon looked back over at her. “First of all, I want to change. I really don’t want to run around for two days in the uniform.”

Sansa looked quizzically over at him. “Seriously? Our lives are on the line and you’re thinking about clothes?” Theon raised an eyebrow. “And you’re planning on running from murderers in a plaid short skirt?”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Okay, fine. We can go back to my house, Bran’s things will probably fit you.”

They ran down the steps and hurried across the street. The street and the sidewalks were eerily deserted, but Sansa couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. The walk from school to home wasn’t long, but it seemed to take hours until Sansa saw the large grey two-story at the end of the block. 

She ran to the door, and her heart sank. The door was open, just a tiny bit. She slowly reached out, and pushed it open. 

The foyer had been overturned. The table was on its side and the porcelain vase was in pieces on the floor. The orchids that had been on said vase were in tatters. The mirror that had once hung on the wall was broken. 

Carefully sidestepping the chaos, Sansa walked into the living room. It seemed mostly normal, but she looked down to see a pair of feet sticking out from behind the couch. 

Treading lightly, Sansa went over, gently pulling the couch away from the wall. She squealed in terror and stumbled back into Theon, who grabbed her and held her tight. 

Bran, Jojen and Meera were all in a bloody heap behind the couch. Jojen’s shirt was stained with blood, and Bran had fresh blood running down his neck. Meera was slumped over behind Bran. Sansa couldn’t see what had killed her. 

Sansa sobbed into Theon’s shirt, trying to erase the image of her brother’s broken body from her mind. Bran’s rare smiles, his laughs whenever Jojen was around — Sansa cried harder. 

She seemed to cry for hours, but Theon gently shook her eventually, murmuring her name. 

“...Sansa, we should go.” He murmured. “It’s dangerous to linger. Let’s get dressed and go.”

Sansa peeled herself away from Theon’s chest, trying not to look at the mess of limbs. “Okay.” She said people , her legs feeling unsteady. Bran would want her to carry on. She would survive — for him. 

Sansa went up to her room to find that it hadn’t been ransacked. She closed her door and stripped off her uniform, changing into a light blue shirt, white skirt, knee-high socks and her grey tennis shoes. She redid her braid, this time much neater. She didn’t want to be stopping every ten minutes to redo her braid. Her scalp throbbed from the tightness of it, but she ignored it, waiting by the front door for Theon. As soon as he came downstairs (in a gray t-shirt and jeans), they took each other’s hands and stepped out into the street. 

The siren began to wail. 

Gunshots came from every corner of the street. Sansa screamed and threw her hands over her head, backing away into the house. Theon followed her, and they slammed the door, looking at each other. 

“Back door?” Theon asked. 

“Back door,” Sansa said breathlessly, and they ran to the back door, pushing open the screen and rushing through the backyard, running as fast as possible towards the gate. 

They opened the gate and Theon peeked out into the muddy alleyway. He nodded, securing it as safe, and they slipped out, heading down the muddy road with their hands in their pockets. Sansa shrank into her gray windbreaker and pursed her lips against the cold wind that blew down the narrow way. 

“Sansa, I’m sorry about your brother.” Theon said after a while. Sansa drew her windbreaker closer around herself. “I guess I really can’t say it’s fine, because that’d be awful,” she said, laughing dryly. 

Theon smiled a little and they walked in silence for a little bit. Sansa looked over at Theon. “So, what did you do on your trip?”

Theon shrugged. “Oh, you know. Normal beach stuff. We went fishing a lot, went to some cool tropical restaurants. There were some cool animals there, too. You would’ve liked it.”

“I would be there for the sun and the waves,” Sansa said, smiling a bit. “I’d spend most of my time tanning, and you know it.”

Theon laughed, but cut off with a choked sound as an arm with a knife securely in its fist flashed out of the bushes beside him sank said knife into his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> noot noot here we go!!!
> 
> Aurora, my datemate Finn and myself made this AU literally an hour ago. we have so many ideas for this hO my god


End file.
